


Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love in Hell

by amirawrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirawrites/pseuds/amirawrites
Summary: Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin Persephone/Hades AU with a genderbend because Bellamy is clearly Persephone and I'm upset this fic doesn't already exist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 100% WIP. I have had this idea for literal years and this is the perfect pairing for these characters. All creative criticism is welcome and PLEASE let me know if I should continue whether through a kudos, a bookmark, a comment, anything. I'm very busy but I would love to dedicate some time to this story only if there is an audience for it. Thanks!
> 
> I have an update about this work - see the notes at the end!

For one week out of the year, Bellamy, the god of vegetation, was obligated to journey down to the depths of the Underworld to barter with Clarke, the ruler of Hades, to unleash the rich minerals held in the Earth and bring a plentiful harvest. It was a week-long event punctuated by meetings that were hours long as he argued with Clarke over dates and specifications. This year was especially a hassle due to a flood the previous year causing Bellamy to haggle for a more fertile spring.

  
Despite the week mostly being filled with debating, Bellamy had to admit he had a peculiar fondness of the Underworld. Even Clarke could sense it in the way the souls were calmer around him. The usual spitefulness they showed around other gods, whom they blamed for their eternal entrapment in Hades, was completely absent when Bellamy was near.

  
These feelings of indifference even turned to fondness in the case of the children in Hades. They often flocked to Bellamy anytime he had a moment to spare. He always indulged them, sprouting vines in his hands and teaching them how to weave flower crowns. The crowns only remained living for the time that Bellamy was in Hades, generating energy they could thrive off of, but Clarke would often see the long-dead crowns still on the children’s heads long after Bellamy had left and the flowers had lost all of the petals on them.

  
As much happiness as Bellamy’s coming brought, his leaving plunged the Underworld into its most troubling time of the year. The wailing of the children would continue on for weeks afterwards and Clarke always suffered the brunt of the abuse.

  
So, when the souls’ wailing finally came to an abrupt cease, Clarke shot up from her bed where she had been hiding for the last few days since Bellamy’s departure. Before her feet had even hit the ground, the souls were screaming once again, louder than ever. Their howling shook the windows of her palace and Clarke felt panic rising in her chest. She feared the souls were under attack. She didn’t bother to change out of her nightgown, simply sliding on shoes and racing out of her room.

  
Clarke was in such a hurry she had made it all the way down the stairs before she looked up to find Bellamy standing in her foyer.

  
“Bellamy!” She chirped in surprise. As she took in his demeanor, understanding of the souls screaming dawned upon her. Their favorite god was a wreck; his clothes were torn and blood stained them in several places. His hair was disheveled, a change from how it was usually slicked back during their meetings. Mud stained his shoes and pants and his shirt was in shreds.

  
“What are you… doing here?” Clarke breathed out. “You’ve upset the souls, I-I have to go calm them down.” Clarke moved to step past Bellamy but he grabbed onto her arm. It took every ounce of her power not to set his hand on fire right then and there.

  
“Clarke, please.” His eyes bored into hers and then, suddenly, he got onto his knees. “I beg of you, help me.”

  
Clarke was taken aback to say the least. This was not the Bellamy she was used to- the one who bartered with her for hours on end without ever showing a crack in his demeanor. Nevertheless, the souls’ wailing was louder than ever. “I am Clarke, ruler of the Underworld. Taking care of those souls is my only responsibility. Whatever is troubling you can wait.”

  
“It’s my sister.” The words came out choked and broken and Clarke hesitated for a brief moment, but the wailing of the souls only grew louder.

  
“You will wait for me in my throne room. I will be as quick as I can, but it is you who upset the souls and I who must deal with them. Do not attempt to stop me again.” With that, Clarke stepped past Bellamy and strode out of her palace. He made no move to stop her.

  
When Clarke entered her throne room, Bellamy was pacing back and forth across the floor. Most of the mud on his shoes had transferred onto the ground. The souls were still wailing, although the windows of the palace no longer shook from their despair.

  
Hearing the door open, Bellamy finally stilled for a moment to watch Clarke enter the room. Clarke did not say anything to him as she walked past. She sat in her throne before finally meeting his gaze.  
“Why are you here?” Clarke asked.

  
“Octavia has gone missing. I fear she has been taken by the Nemean lion.” Bellamy’s voice broke and the shrieks of the souls rose in response. Bellamy winced. “I’ve never heard them scream like that.”

  
Clarke looked away from Bellamy, unable to look at his pained expression anymore. “They like you and are usually well-tempered during your visits. Now, they can sense your despair and are feeding off of it.”  
Bellamy bowed his head and Clarke sighed heavily.

  
“Why do you come to me with this, Bellamy? Why not slay the lion yourself?” Clarke asked.

  
“I am the god of vegetation,” Bellamy explained, “I am incapable of bringing death. And I have only mortal weapons, which cannot pierce the pelt of the lion. Please, Clarke. Olivia is all I have. I am willing to sacrifice anything to repay you.”

  
Tears finally spilled out of Bellamy’s eyes and the screams of the souls reached an all-time high. Clarke closed her eyes, feeling the pain from the souls overwhelming her as she considered Bellamy’s plea. Then, something dawned on her.

  
“I will help you rescue your sister, Bellamy,” Clarke said loud enough to be heard over the wailing. Bellamy looked up at her, relief overcoming some of his sadness. “I have only one condition.”  
Bellamy nodded quickly. “Anything, my goddess.”

  
“You must stay in Hades forever, beginning today. You will only leave on visits to see your sister for a few months a year and your primary goal will now be to placate the souls and soothe them.”

  
Bellamy’s mouth went slack for a moment before he quickly stood up. He opened his mouth to argue before closing it again. Even the souls seemed to go quiet, waiting for his answer.

  
“I am the god of vegetation, Clarke! The world will fall to ruin and death if I am not present to care for the earth,” Bellamy argued.

  
“Octavia possesses the same powers as you,” Clarke replied. “Upon her rescue, she can take your position.”

  
Bellamy’s glare was enough to cut glass, but Clarke was the ruler of the underworld; she was acquainted with Bellamy’s tactics.

  
“If I agree to this, Octavia will be rescued from the lion and must be protected for the rest of her life.” Bellamy’s voice had changed, no longer weak and pleading. This was the stubborn Bellamy that Clarke was used to.

  
“She will be protected at all times by one of my servants, of course.”

  
Bellamy paused, completely still. He considered her words, but Clarke knew that he had no other choice. Finally, he strode forward, holding out his hand. Clarke grasped it in her own.

  
“It’s a deal.”

  
And, with that, Bellamy’s fate was sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, I appreciate all of the support and I will definitely be updating this work! I'm going to create a timeline for the chapters I want to put up tomorrow in order to push them out whenever I have free time (aka when I'm bored in lecture)
> 
> Once I've figured that out and figured out how long it takes me to finish up a chapter I'll give you guys a set schedule but definitely be on the look out within the next week to two weeks for Chapter 2! Thank you for the comments and kudos and bookmarks, see you all soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke prepares to go on her quest to save Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay, hurricane florence really surprised us all. Hope everyone is okay and hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Clarke looked up at one of the guards posted at the door. “Go find Madi.” As the guard left the room Bellamy stood up quickly.

“When will we leave?”

Clarke’s glare was fixed on Bellamy once again. “We will not be going anywhere. I will be leaving you here, with Madi. I will be travelling to Cleonae to find Hercules, the only one strong enough to slay the Nemean lion.”  
“You expect me to just stay here while my sister is in danger?”

“Your soul now belongs to the underworld, Bellamy. These are the terms of our agreement.”

Clarke and Bellamy glared at each other. Clarke could tell Bellamy was gearing up for one of his pivotal arguments when the door opened. Madi, a young soul with a seemingly dark aura emanating around her entered the room. Bellamy could tell she seemed different than the other souls, more grounded. She bowed to Clarke slightly, who smiled at her in a way that struck Bellamy. He was unsure he had ever seen Clarke smile, now that he thought about it. 

“You called for me, Clarke?” 

Madi’s use of Clarke’s name also struck Bellamy as odd. Most of the souls, while being incapable of words most of the time anyway, all called Clarke by her title of Hades. 

“Yes, Madi. I must leave the Underworld for several days and the souls are in turmoil,” she paused, looking at Bellamy, “and I suspect they may not be getting much better until I return. So, you will need to temporarily take over for me.”

Madi’s eyes went wide. “Clarke I’m not ready to watch over the souls on my own!”

Clarke smiled again and placed her hand on Madi’s shoulder. “Yes, you are.” Clarke’s smile faded as she looked up at Bellamy. “And, besides, Bellamy is always a good influence on the souls. Once he has managed to calm down, it’ll be easy to quiet the souls with his help.”

“What if I need you?” Madi asked. 

“You know how to contact me if you do, Madi,” Clarke reassured her. 

“Clarke, when will you be leaving?” Bellamy interrupted. 

Clarke turned to Bellamy. “Soon, Bellamy. I need to make sure the Underworld is in order before I go. It is my first priority.”

Bellamy took a step towards Clarke, eyes dark. “If you do not save my sister, the agreement is off.”

Clarke held up a hand. “Your sister will be returned safely, Bellamy, I assure you.”

Bellamy seemed dissatisfied but did not argue anymore. Clarke turned to face Madi once again.

“I am going to go to my quarters now to prepare. Please show Bellamy to where he will be staying.” Clarke fixed Bellamy with a glare. “For the first part of your stay here, especially while I am gone, you must stay in your quarters and only leave with either Madi or myself.”

Bellamy began shaking his head in protest. “I am not your prisoner, Clarke. I never required supervision on my previous visits.”

“This is different, Bellamy. You are no longer a visitor here, you are now a servant to the Underworld, to the souls trapped here. You must learn your place,” Clarke said sternly. “Madi will take you to your quarters and you will stay there until Madi returns from seeing me off.”

Clarke nodded at Madi and then marched out of the room, leaving them alone. Madi began walking toward another door, beckoning Bellamy to follow her. “This way.”

As they walked down the halls, Bellamy watched Madi intently. She was so strikingly different from the other souls Bellamy had encountered, especially the souls of the children. They always seemed to be in such an ephemeral state, emotionally and physically. Although they usually found delight in Bellamy’s visits, their mood would turn sour at the slightest of disruption and their wails would pierce Bellamy causing almost physical pain. Their attention was always hard to keep, too, they seemed to float away quite easily and without purpose. 

Madi, on the other hand, seemed sure in her movements and her words. It was clear she was comfortable in the Underworld; she knew her way around very well. The most obvious difference between her and the other souls, of course, was the fact that she was in Clarke’s fortress and not participating in the continuous wailing with the other souls. Bellamy was very interested in this girl. 

Madi glanced back at Bellamy, catching him staring at her. She was unsurprised. “You may ask me one question.”

Bellamy paused, considering which of his hundreds of questions was the most important. “Why does Clarke trust you unlike the other souls?”

“As you can see, I am different than they are. This is due to me still being alive when I first was brought to the Underworld. Clarke took me in and, consequently, I learned a lot about the day-to-day operations of the Underworld while in her care.”

“Wait, you were alive when you got here? And you aren’t anymore?” Bellamy asked. 

Madi did not turn around to meet Bellamy’s gaze. “I said one question. Perhaps you can ask me another tomorrow.”

Bellamy could hear the smile in Madi’s voice and it seemed to make him feel more at ease. She reminded him of his sister. 

They stopped in front of a door. “Here you are,” Madi told him, “I will return shortly once Clarke has left to show you around.”

Bellamy nodded his thanks to Madi and walked into his room. 

When Madi reached Clarke’s room, Clarke had just finished packing her bag. She turned as the door opened and Madi entered. 

“Madi, is all well?”

“Yes, Clarke,” Madi replied. 

Clarke looked relieved. “The Underworld will be fine in your hands. Bellamy is the one you may have trouble with.”

“He seems capable.”

“Oh, he is more than capable,” Clarke mused, “but you must keep a close watch on him. Do not leave him alone with the souls and do not allow him to eat any food from the Underworld that is given to him. He may only eat the food we have brought from Earth.”

Madi raised her eyebrows. “Why, Clarke?”

“To eat food from Hades would trap him here forevermore,” Clarke told her. “He is to stay here from now on, but I know that keeping him from the Earth would only cause him pain and despair. He entered into this agreement willingly, and we must keep it that way. Understood?”

Madi nodded, but her eyebrows stayed furrowed. Clarke stepped closer to her and kneeled in front of her. 

“What is troubling you, Madi?”

“Is this quest dangerous?”

Clarke smiled at Madi’s concern. “It is, Madi, but I will be fine, I promise you.” Clarke placed her hand on Madi’s chin so that she would look at her. “I will be back before you notice, okay?”

Madi nodded and Clarke pulled her in for a hug, breathing in her scent before pulling away. Clarke grabbed her bag and, with that, began her quest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Several, SEVERAL months later I have the third Chapter. Enjoy. Scold me in the comments.

“Hercules.”

Lincoln froze for a moment; it’s not everyday he has answered a knock on the door to the ruler of the Underworld. He quickly regained himself and kneeled.

“No one calls me Hercules here, Hades- I am known as Lincoln.”

“Well no one calls me Hades, I go by Clarke.”

Lincoln straightened and stepped to the side. “Please, come in.” Clarke stepped inside Lincoln’s small home and he shut the door behind her.

They stood in silence for another moment, Lincoln shifting on his feet nervously. “What have I done to have the ruler of the Underworld knock on my door?”

“It is not something you have done, but something I need you to do,” Clarke told him.

“How may I be of service?” Lincoln asked.

“I need you to slay the Nemean lion.”

Lincoln clenched both of his fists and looked at Clarke in disbelief. “The Nemean lion? The child of Typhon and Echidna?”

“Lincoln-”

“Clarke, the lion is the monster of all monsters. How am I to slay it? I am only half of a god.” Lincoln turned away from Clarke, pacing the floor in front of her.

“You have strength in you, Lincoln, and we lack any choice in this matter- he has taken Octavia, the sister of the god of vegetation - Bellamy. The plants are already dying and the temperature has begun dropping across the overworld.”

Lincoln stopped pacing and his fists clenched once again. “The grain’s suffering has been brought on by Bellamy?”

“He is in despair- he nearly sent the souls of the Underworld into a crisis when he came to me.” Lincoln stayed still, eyes turned downwards. Clarke took a step towards him. “Lincoln, you can do this and you must do this. Without Octavia, Bellamy will let the world decay.”

Lincoln stared at Clarke for a moment before asking, “Okay, what must I do?”

* * *

 

Bellamy began to wake up, sensing a negative energy around him. He opened his eyes and peered around the room before spotting a soul hanging in his doorway. As his heart rate began to increase, the soul quickly reacted. It opened its mouth and emitted a low wail, causing Bellamy to jump up. The soul’s scream only increased in volume, and Bellamy could hear souls outside joining in until Madi’s voice echoed down the hallway.

“Orios, enough! I told you to wake him, not scare him half to death!”

The soul in the doorway slunk away to be quickly replaced by Madi who fixed Bellamy with a glare. “You must learn to control your emotions here, the souls are very tempermental.”

Bellamy stared at Madi with disbelief. “I must control my emotions?”

Madi glanced behind her before she stepped into the room and closed the door. “Yes, you must. You are no longer a guest here, Bellamy. As a caretaker for the Underworld-”

Bellamy scoffed and sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands. “Caretaker for the Underworld? How could I have agreed to this? To never leaving Hades?”

Madi’s eyebrows contracted in frustration. “Even I am uncertain why Clarke would choose you, but I am sure she has her reasons so you must learn how to prioritize the souls. This is your fate now.”

Bellamy remained motionless and only the wailing of the souls filled the room.

“Breakfast will be served downstairs in an hour. Please go straight to the dining room and do not interact with any of the souls.” Madi left the room as quickly as she had come, closing the door behind her. 

* * *

 

“You have thirty days to slay the lion and return with Octavia,” Clarke said, sitting across from Lincoln at his dining table. A small pot of tea sat between them, untouched, with steam still escaping through the spout.

“Thirty days? Where can I even find this lion?” Lincoln asked.

“Little is known of its whereabouts. You must travel to Cleonae and track its movements. Then, once it has led you back to its cave, you may attack,” Clarke explained.

“I am to track the monster of all monsters down, follow it to its cave, and then kill it in only thirty days- I have no weapons!” Lincoln slammed his fist down on the table, causing the teapot and cups to rattle, and Clarke stared at the spot he struck before meeting his eyes again.

Clarke leaned forward, picking up the teapot and pouring some into the cup in front of Lincoln. She put the pot back down without pouring any for herself. “I am certain you will find weapons in Cleonae-”

“The lion is twice the size of a normal lion!”

“And has ten times the strength of one, regardless-”

“Clarke you have given me an impossible task. I cannot- I will not do it.” Lincoln waved his hand dismissively.

Clarke stood up, now, and Lincoln felt as though the weight of the air suddenly became heavy. His field of vision seemed to narrow and darken, until all he could see was Clarke towering above him. A still fear clasp onto his heart, slowing it down instead of speeding it up, instilling an overwhelming sense of dread.

“If you do not slay the lion the world will fall into decay. Your family - your mother and father’s kingdom will rot and their people will die. The earth cannot survive without its vegetation- mortals cannot survive without vegetation.” By the time Clarke was finished speaking, Lincoln could no longer meet her gaze.

“I am sorry, Hades, I meant no disrespect-”

“You will journey to Cleonae and speak with Molorchos, a shepherd who lost his son to the beast. This quest is bigger than you, Hercules - to prove your worth as a demigod, you must slay the lion and return with its pelt and Bellamy’s sister. Then, your power will never be doubted again. Do you understand?”

Lincoln shifted in his seat and ducked his head. “I understand, Hades. I will complete the quest.”

Clarke stepped around the table, closer to Lincoln. “You will slay the lion and return with its pelt and Octavia safe and sound.”

Lincoln echoed her words, “I will slay the lion and return with its pelt and Octavia unharmed.”

“And you will prove your worth as a demigod.” Clarke clasped her hands together and the dread finally released Lincoln’s heart.

He took a deep breath. “And I will prove my worth as a demigod.” 

* * *

 

“I think we should start your instruction on how to properly interact with the souls. It is clear you need training,” Madi said, staring at Bellamy as he sat across from her at the dining table.

“Yes, you have made that clear,” Bellamy replied, serving himself from the food laid out in front of him. “Are you going to eat?”

“No, I hardly eat. I no longer have an appetite. Especially not for… food from the overworld.” Madi’s nose scrunched at the fruit on Bellamy’s plate.

“You cannot be serious- these are some of the ripest strawberries I’ve seen!” Bellamy exclaimed. “The harvest this year really was plentiful. Have you ever had one?”

“You’ve already asked me your question for the day,” Madi simply replied.

“Okay, quit it with the mysteries, I am stuck here… well, forever, so you may as well get used to my inquisitive presence.” Bellamy held the strawberry out towards Madi who gave it a quizzical look.

“Alright, I will disclose to you that I have never eaten a strawberry,” Madi confessed. She hesitated for a moment more before leaning forward to take the strawberry from Bellamy’s hand. She stared at it and then popped it into her mouth, whole.

“Wait you actually aren’t supposed to…” Bellamy trailed off, realizing it was pointless.

“This does taste of the Earth but it tastes nothing like straw. It’s much too sweet,” Madi said. Seeing Bellamy’s smile, she added, “The fruit we have down here is much better.”

“Perhaps I could start the practice of communal gardens in the underworld. Surely that would be good for the souls, it would give them something to work on in their afterlife,” Bellamy suggested.

Madi raised her eyebrows, impressed with the idea. “Perhaps you can, but first, you must learn how to communicate with them in the correct way. Plus, there are some souls whose afterlives already serve purpose. Not all souls are untouched and innocent- many of their afterlives must be spent suffering.”

“Well, why aren’t those souls separated from the rest of them? Why must the good souls suffer as well?” Bellamy asked.

“That, Bellamy,” Madi said, “is finally a question worth answering.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all again soon! (And bonus points to whoever knows what I'm hinting at in the final convo between Bell and Madi.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi attempts to train Bellamy on how to interact with the souls. Lincoln and Clarke speak to Molorchos in Cleonae on their quest to slay the nemean lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thought I was gonna drop a chapter and disappear for another five months didn't you? Well I'm back. Only like a week and a half later, this should probably be around how long it takes me to keep update for the future chapters.

“To learn how to shield your emotions from the souls, I have recruited Ajax and Tiana. I must warn you, Ajax is incredibly sensitive to emotions, especially those of a god.” Madi looked back at Bellamy, hesitating in front of the closed door. “Are your emotions currently under controll?”

Bellamy crossed his arms. “I am capable of controlling my emotions when souls are not watching in my doorway as I sleep.”

“Well, we will surely find out the truth in that now.” Madi turned around and opened the door, leading Bellamy through it.

Inside, Ajax was curled on the floor. He was a dark figure with unblinking eyes staring forward at seemingly nothing. He stirred when the door open, but only threw a half-second glance towards Bellamy and Madi before resuming his thousand-yard stare.

Tiana was more attentive, sitting with her legs crossed on the floor a few feet away from Ajax. When Madi and Bellamy entered, she stood up quickly. She was staring at Madi, waiting. Bellamy could tell she respected the young girl.

Madi gestured towards the souls, “Bellamy this is Tiana and Ajax.” Tiana bowed her head slightly but Ajax remained motionless. “Tiana and Ajax, this is Bellamy, the god of vegetation.”

Tiana drifted forward slightly, holding her hands in front of her. “We are…” her words trailed off as she glanced at Ajax still on the floor, “honored.”

Madi looked between Bellamy and Ajax. “I think you should go talk to him,” she said. “Try to get him to stand up.”

“Alright.” Bellamy walked forward and crouched in front of Ajax whose eyes did not stray from the wall.

“You must.. um… careful,” Tiana uttered before wandering aimlessly towards one of the windows.

“Ajax,” Bellamy began, “my name is Bellamy. How about you stand up so we can talk?”

Ajax did not move save to open his mouth slightly and emit a low whine.

Bellamy glanced over his shoulder at Madi, but her face gave away no hints. He turned back to Ajax, “Are you alright? Can you stand up for me?” The soul’s moan heightened slightly and Bellamy felt a pinch of frustration in his chest.

“Ajax?” Bellamy leaned forward and put his hand on Ajax’s shoulder. It was ice cold and Bellamy’s frustration swiftly plummeted into hopelessness.

“Bellamy, do not-”

Madi’s words were cut off by the wail rising in volume from Ajax. Tiana’s attention was quickly pulled away from the window and she rushed forward, looming above Bellamy and Ajax. Her own mouth opened, letting out a threatening moan much lower than Ajax’s.

Bellamy’s emotions were quickly crumbling despite his attempts to stay calm. Having two souls in front of him venting sounds he had never heard from a mortal before caused his heart rate to rise. Although his every instinct told him to pull his hand away, he felt frozen to the floor.

“Bellamy!” Madi shouted to be heard above the combined noise of the souls. Suddenly, she was next to him and she grabbed his hand, pulling him away.

The spell broke and Bellamy fell backwards as Ajax shot upwards. Madi followed his movement, spreading her arms out to block him and ushering him towards the wall until he was trapped.

“Ajax.” Madi’s voice was so low Bellamy could not make out her words over the wailing. When she stopped talking, however, so did Ajax’s screams.

Madi’s shoulders visibly untensed and she backed away from Ajax. Bellamy stood up as she turned on her heel and briskly walked towards him.

“We are leaving,” she hissed at him, grabbing his arm and turning him to face the door. “Go.”

Bellamy did as he was told while Madi addressed Tiana and Ajax. “I will return shortly. Stay here.” Her scowl shifted directly to Ajax. “And remember what I told you.”

Madi ushered Bellamy through the doorway and closed the door firmly behind them before setting off down the hallway. Bellamy jogged a few steps to catch up with her.

“I realize now I should not have touched Ajax-”

“Oh, you realize now, that is great!” Madi snapped. She paused, stopping her stride so quickly Bellamy did not realize until he was a few steps ahead. As he backtracked, Madi stressfully wiped a hand across her brow. “This is my mistake. I just… assumed introduction would be the quickest way to assimilate you to the intricacies of the soul but you are completely inexperienced.”

“I have interacted with the souls before, Madi. They usually adore me,” Bellamy corrected her.

Madi laughed a short huff which contained more disbelief than humor. “You have interacted with child souls, they, although much more temperamental, are much more easily influenced. So, if you are happy, they are happy. Adult souls are much different.”

“I apologize for my misjudgement but I meant no offense. I had no other way of gaining his attention.”

Madi sighed. “You know nothing,” she muttered, seemingly to herself. She buried her face in her hands. “How am I supposed to do this?”

Madi’s defeated stance reminded Bellamy of her youth and his defenses lowered. “Well… did you know how to care for the souls when you first came to Hades?” Bellamy asked.

“... No,” Madi confessed.

“So Clarke trained you?” Madi nodded confirmation. “Then draw from that training, use it on me.”

Madi’s stone expression softened for a moment before she once again quickly turned away, leaving Bellamy hustling after her. “We will start in the fields near the river Styx.”

Madi threw a glance at Bellamy over her shoulder, the hint of a small and mischievous smile on her mouth, “And do not think I did not notice you sneaking in extra questions, Bellamy.”

* * *

 

“What can I do for you, Lincoln and Clarke?” Molorchos sat outside his small home, shearing a sheep tied to a post. He had hardly looked up from his work while Lincoln and Clarke had approached him and introduced themselves.

“I am going to avenge your son and slay the Nemean lion.”

This finally drew Molorchos’ attention and his work ceased. Molorchos straightened up to stare Lincoln in the eye.

“That is mighty brave of you, boy, but the lion is not a quest for you to prove your manhood. You will die,” Molorchos looked down at his hands, “just as my boy did.”

“I understand your warning, but I am no boy.” Lincoln straightened his back, puffing out his chest slightly. “I am known by another name- Hercules, son of Alcmene and Zeus.”

“Huh.” Molorchos looked Lincoln up and down. “Hercules.”

“Yes.”

“Alright, Hercules. I will make a deal with you: if you avenge my son, slay the lion, and return with the lion’s pelt I will sacrifice my ram to Zeus to acknowledge your strength as a demi-god,” Molorchos said.

“And what if I die?” Lincoln asked.

“If you die… I will sacrifice the ram to you, for you will still be a hero for your attempts. Perhaps a fool, too, but a hero nonetheless.”

Lincoln glanced at Clarke who smirked slyly in reply. He turned back to Molorchos.

“Tell me where to find the lion, Molorchos, and we have a deal.” 

* * *

 

“It will take us ten days to reach the other side of the mountain and find the lion,” Clarke mused to Lincoln as they walked away from Molorchos with their stomachs full and directions to go north and cross the mountain to find Nemea where the lion resided.

“Why are accompanying me? There are thousands of souls in the Underworld who you are supposed to be attending to,” Lincoln replied.

“I will remind you to watch how you speak to me,” Clarke’s voice was low and threatening, but Lincoln could tell it lacked the edge from before. She was warming to him. “But I must see this through. I must return Olivia to Bellamy or he will be devastated.”

“What does his devastation mean to you?” Lincoln pressed.

“As ruler of the Underworld, the minerals and nutrients which feed the overworld are in my control. If Bellamy falls into despair, no matter how rich the earth is, the crops will not grow.”

“But the overworld’s anguish will not affect the Underworld,” Lincoln argued.

“Of course it does, the souls are very intuitive to the experiences of their living ancestors… and to Bellamy’s anguish. They seem to care for him,” Clarke said.

“And do you care for him?”

Clarke’s eyes flicked to Lincoln and then away just as quickly. “I care for the earth.” Her pace quickened, “Now, we need to hurry if we are to reach the bottom of the mountain before dark.”

Lincoln opened his mouth to follow-up on his inquiry but Clarke simply walked faster until he had no choice but to give up. The pair marched towards the mountain in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear how everyone likes the newest chapters. I know that this one was a little slow so I'd like some feedback on how much of the slaying quest you guys want. I'm thinking at least one more chapter on it. I could do another two or three but we all know y'all (and me) are here for the good old B+C so if you want me to speed up the part where they're separate, I absolutely will. But some people like the slow burn so, let me know and I'll adjust to the majority consensus. 
> 
> Thank you to those who have stuck with me and this story from the beginning and, to the newcomers, welcome! I totally never disappear for months on end (look I had two jobs and went to school full-time, but a bitch is graduated now so free time is key).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi takes Bellamy to the Asphodel fields in Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slower chapter but I really like the Madi/Bellamy dynamic, idk. Plus I finally figured out Madi's backstory so I wanted to show her more. Next chapter will be Lincoln/Clarke. I appreciate all the comments letting me know about the flow of the story, and I'll check back in after Chapter 6 to make sure you guys are still enjoying it. 
> 
> As always, thanks for sticking with me!

“These fields are a part of the Asphodel Meadows. This is the home for souls who have not committed crimes against the gods. Those souls are kept in eternal damnation in Tartarus,” Madi told Bellamy, gesturing out toward the crop fields in front of them. Souls waded through the various plants, some picking ripened crops and others simply enjoying the meadow. 

“Although Hades is only a temporary resting place for most of the souls, we try to keep order by giving them tasks to do, such as tending to the fields or the villages while they wait to be reincarnated,” Madi continued. 

“Madi!” Bellamy and Madi turned around to see Tiana approaching them with two other souls, carrying a small plant. It’s leaves seemed darkened, as though it were dying. 

Tiana came to a stop in front of Bellamy and Madi. She bowed her head towards the former. “Bellamy, it is good to see you.”

“And you, Tiana,” Bellamy replied. 

“We brought this.” Tiana held out the plant towards Bellamy and he took it from her. Madi watched him and saw the concern in his eyes as he looked it over. 

“It may look dead but the plants grown here are different from the overworld. They grow without sunlight,” Madi explained. “They actually never die.” 

This surprised Bellamy, but he could feel the life from the plant, although not as bright as plants from the overworld, steady and thriving in its own way. “Thank you,” Bellamy bowed his head towards Tiana. 

Madi took the plant from Bellamy and gave it back to Tiana. “Take these to his quarters, we have much more to see today.” Tiana nodded and walked away. 

“Next we are going to go into the villages, so you can see how the souls interact with each other,” Madi said, leading Bellamy down a path at the edge of the field. 

“Can we not pick some of the produce? I would find comfort in growing crops in my quarters and throughout the castle,” he told Madi. 

“Clarke does not want you near any of the produce,” Madi said quickly, “If you eat it you will be trapped here forever.” 

“But I am already trapped,” Bellamy argued. 

“But that is your choice,” Madi replied. She stared out at the fields. “ You chose to make a deal with Hades and now you must choose every day to honor that decision.” 

“Well, Clarke never was one to take the easy route,” he mused. 

Madi shot him a sideways glance. “Besides, the plant Tiana has given you should keep you occupied. You can learn how to best care for non-produce plants to take into the village gardens.” She turned away from the fields and continued walking down the path as Bellamy fell into step with her.

“Those fields are plentiful,” Bellamy commented, “How many crops do you produce?”

“Enough to sustain all of the souls in Asphodel,” Madi replied. “They do not actually need to eat to survive, but the routine of eating and gathering helps them feel more purpose. We grow apples, dates, figs, pomegranates, and wheat.”

“There are no seasons here, how do they ripen?” Bellamy asked. 

“Clarke holds power over death, so she can also keep it at bay. The plants never die and they do not follow seasonal rotations. They are watered with the water from the river of Styx to give the plants invulnerability,” Madi stated. “Depending on when they are planted, they fall into a cyclical harvest themselves.”

“Do you only grow them in these fields?” 

“Yes, but I appreciated your idea of smaller gardens we can put in the villages. Perhaps it will bring more… life to them,” Madi answered.

“You said Asphodel is where the normal souls are and Tartarus is where the worst souls are kept,” Bellamy recalled, “are there any other regions of Hades?”

“Only one other,” Madi said, “The Fields of Mourning are where souls who have been hurt by love go to wail near the river Cocytus. I would recommend never going near there if you wish to preserve your happiness.” 

Bellamy stared at the ground in front of him as they walked in silence for a few moments. Madi could see his mind whirring with thoughts. “What is it?”

Bellamy looked at Madi sheepishly. “I don’t mean to be disrespectful, but I was thinking of the question I asked the other night.”

“Oh, right, well we cannot put every soul into Tartarus simply because they make mistakes. The region would be overwhelmed,” Madi replied. 

“No, I do not think we should put the ordinary souls in Tartarus, I think we should create a new region for the heroes,” Bellamy clarified, “For the demi-gods and virtuosos after they come to rest.” 

“But the souls are only here temporarily until they are reincarnated,” Madi reminded him. 

“Well, what if we have one place for those who are here temporarily and, say if a soul proves themselves to be heroic for three lives in a row, we create a permanent resting place for them like… an isle for the blessed,” Bellamy suggested. 

Madi was quiet for a moment and Bellamy watched her expression carefully. He swore he could see the corners of her mouth turn upwards, even if just for a moment. “Now I can see why Clarke has so much faith in you. You truly do care for the souls.”

“Clarke has faith in me? We are basically enemies,” Bellamy scoffed. 

This drew a laugh from Madi, short but genuine. “Enemies? Clarke looks forward to your visit all year.” Madi saw Bellamy’s eyes grow wide with disbelief and she quickly realized her mistake. “Don’t tell her I said that, but most of her interactions with other gods are negative. She simply enjoys the negotiations and your thoughtful interactions with the souls.” 

“Don’t worry, her secret is safe with me.” Bellamy couldn’t keep a smile from tugging at his lips. “Even Athena herself has called me charming.”

Madi actually laughed this time, her head turning upwards slightly. For some reason, the movement reminded Bellamy once again of how mortal and youthful she really was. When she caught his stare her laugh died down. “You are looking at me as though you want to ask another question.”

“I have not asked one of you today,” Bellamy said. Madi held up her hands as an invitation and he thought for a moment before asking, “How did you end up in Hades?”

Madi let out a long sigh. She remained silent for a few minutes as they continued walking. “My father brought me to the river Acheron after he killed my mother to try to repent. He was going to sacrifice me to Hades. Clarke found me and saved my life.”

“You father killed your mother?”

Madi stopped staring at the ground long enough to shoot a wry smile at Bellamy. “One question a day, Bellamy, you know the rules.”

“Yes, you and your rules will keep me in suspense for years,” Bellamy retorted. 

“Well, we do have all of eternity,” Madi replied. When she saw the smile drop from Bellamy’s face her eyebrows furrowed.

“Only if Clarke is able to save Octavia from the lion.” As soon as the words left Bellamy’s mouth, he could see Madi’s offense. Her quick temper reminded him of Clarke and, in this unfamiliar world, he suddenly wished she were here to reassure him. 

“Clarke is the ruler of the Underworld and the god of Death,” Madi spat at him, “She has a three-headed dog, do you really think she cannot slay a lion?”

“She is not slaying the lion, Hercules is,” Bellamy corrected. Pushing Madi’s buttons was almost as fun (and easy) as pushing Clarke’s. Almost. 

“Do you think that half-brained demi-god could slay the lion without her guidance?” Madi asked. 

Bellamy laughed. “Are you not a mortal, too?”

Madi huffed and then darkness seemed to surround her. The Underworld lacked light to begin with, but this darkness was emanating from her. She stepped in front of Bellamy, cutting off his path. She appeared to grow in size before his eyes until he was no longer looking down on her. 

Her voice came out low and dangerous. “I was a mortal until Clarke rescued me. But now I will never be that weak again,” she hissed. 

Bellamy held up his hands. “I apologize for the question, my offense was unintended.”

Madi backed out of Bellamy’s path but the darkness stayed around her. “I should hope so.”

“You possess the same powers as Clarke?” Bellamy could not keep himself from asking. 

“Must I threaten you again or will you remind yourself of my rules?” Madi replied. 

Bellamy sighed. “Madi I am not your enemy. In fact, being the god of growth means I possess healing powers, I could help you with your distress.”

“You are the god of plants, not… whatever I am now,” Madi said. 

“I can still help you,” Bellamy told her, “you would simply have to allow me to.” 

“I do not need your help!” 

Bellamy could feel fear exuding from her, trying to spread to him but he resisted its pull. He stayed silent, keeping pace with her as they walked toward the village. Eventually, the fear finally calmed and the darkness around her dissipated. 

“I am sorry for my outburst,” Madi finally apologized, “but you should take care to not underestimate Clarke or me.” 

“I have never underestimated you, Madi,” Bellamy told her, “I knew of your strength from the moment I met you.”

“Well, thank you,” Madi nodded. “Now, let’s get back to work.”


End file.
